When You're Gone
by MissSkulduggeryPleasant
Summary: A little story about Prussia and his favourite beloved king, Frederick the Great aka. Old Fritz. One-shot


When You're Gone

Prussia sighed and nuzzled his face into his king's leg, gently. He felt fingers softly and slowly caress his silvery locks. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch. He didn't want this feeling to end so soon. Fritz was dying slowly but not agonizingly. Prussia wished that he wasn't. He wished to God or anyone to make his beloved king immortal.

When the medics had come about Fritz's sudden bad health, they gravely told the court that the man was dying and was unsure of how long he would be alive for. When Prussia heard this news, he promised himself to stay beside his king until he was gone. Even though he didn't want his king to die.

"Prussia..."

Prussia slowly looked up at Fritz's old face, smiling sadly down at him. Prussia smiled and nuzzled into the old man's hand.

"Don't be so sad, my kingdom. I'm still here."

"_Ja_, but for how long?" Prussia said as he knelt more closely to Fritz. The old king leaned down and kissed Prussia's forehead.

"Just be happy zat I'm still around, _mein liebling_." Fritz croaked.

Prussia smiled again and leaned in his head down back on Fritz's lap. Fritz happily played his fingers through the silvery locks again. He shifted in his seat. Prussia looked up.

"Vhat's vrong?"

"Just a little uncomfortable in zis seat." Fritz said, settling himself into a comfortable seating position.

Prussia stood up and held out his hands to the old king. Fritz looked up at him.

"Come on, I'll help you up. I'll help you valk around. You can stretch your legs in here for a bit."

Fritz smiled at his lover and took Prussia's hands in his and Prussia slowly pulled him up to his feet. He was shaking slightly as he stood up. He slowly straightened himself and took a step forward. His knees gave way and Prussia got him before he could crumble. Fritz looked up at Prussia.

"Sorry about zat." He said.

"It's all right, my king. Come on. One step at a time."

Prussia wrapped one of Fritz's arms around his shoulders and together they slowly walked around the study, as the muscles began to relax from sitting a lot. As they walked around the office a third time, Fritz began to weaken a little at the knees and Prussia had to hold him up, securely.

"You okay?"

"Just a little weak. Damn old knees of mine."

Prussia sighed and lifted his king into his arms and carried him over to his armchair. Fritz smiled at his nation as the albino leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He kneeled down in front of him and clasped his hand in his.

"Do you remember how we first met?" Fritz asked, stroking his kingdom's hand with his thumb.

"Yeah, I do." Prussia smiled. "You were so young."

"Father had been given me another beating and mother didn't even do anything about it."

"Ja, so I followed you and kept you company for the night."

"You never left my side. I think I first fell in love with you then."

Prussia blinked up at his lover. "You loved me when you were a child?"

"I did, yes. Why, when did you love me?"

"It was a few days after you married Elisabeth...I got jealous, but I didn't understand why. Until France and Spain told me."

Fritz smiled. "I thought you were a little jealous. I saw the look on your face when I announced that we'd be getting divorced. You were positively ecstatic. Elisabeth was a lovely woman but I didn't love her as much as I loved you, Prussia."

Prussia let out his usual laugh and looked over at the window sill. "Do you remember the night I took you there?"

Fritz looked over at the spot where Prussia was looking. "Oh, yes. It was the night when I became your king."

"Ja, kesesese~. I had you screaming the roof down."

"It was very uncomfortable, considering I was pressed against the window. Anyone could have seen."

"It's good thing no one did then." Prussia said, laughing.

Fritz rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you think so."

"Oh, come on, Fritz. Admit it, you enjoyed it."

Fritz smirked, that knowing smile that made Prussia weak at the knees. "Of course, I did."

Prussia cackled again. Fritz looked over at one of his cabinets and nodded towards it.

"Vould you care to get my flute out for me?"

"Depends. Which _flute_ are we talking about?"

Fritz rolled his eyes at his lover's crude remark. Prussia stood up, grabbed the case that was lying in the cabinet and came back over to his king and placed it on the king's lap. Fritz opened the case and held out the flute to Prussia.

"You play for me, schatzi."

Prussia looked at Fritz, giving him a 'are you sure?' look. Fritz nodded and the nation took the flute. He held the flute perfectly in his hands and the quiet room was filled with music. Fritz smiled happily and snuggled into his arm chair as he watched Prussia play his flute wonderfully. After so long of teaching Prussia, he decided the he had taught his lover well.

* * *

The next night, Prussia was walking up the stairs with two goblets of coffee and heading up to Fritz's study. He had been a while as the oven hadn't been working correctly in the kitchens. Prussia walked along the corridor and opened the door to the study.

"Hey, Fritzy!" Prussia called as he opened to the door. "We're gonna have to do something about that damned oven, it's croaked up again."

Prussia looked up as he closed the door, his king not responding. "Fritz..."

Fritz didn't reply, he sat there in his chair, asleep. Prussia smiled.

"Liebling, come on." He said, walking over to his lover's chair. "I've got your coffee now, so don't let it go waste."

Prussia froze. "...Fritz? Can you hear me?"

Prussia placed the cups on the desk and he hurried to kneel in front of his king.

"Fritz, mein schatzi, can you hear me?"

Still nothing. Prussia shook Fritz leg, to wake him up. He scrambled around his king's uniform and held his fingers to feel his king's pulse.

Nothing. Prussia gasped and tears began to fill his eyes.

"Fritz...please...come back." His broke on the last word. The overflow of tears blurred his vision of his beloved. Prussia clung on to his king and cried onto his lap.

"Fritz..you promised me. It's not your time! Please, come back to me...bitte. Bitte!"

But no reply came just silence, except for the nation's sobs.

"Frederick...don't do this to me...It's not fair; I love you!"

Prussia's grip in Frit's clothes, tightened as he sobbed even harder. In a corner of the room, unnoticed to Prussia, Fritz's ghost stood mournfully looking at his lover, sobbing on his corpse.

"We'll meet again, liebling. Someday, we will. Make me proud."

And with that he faded away out of the room, a tear running down his face.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Awww. I'm back with a new wonderful one-shot. I've just recently started reading Prussia/Fritz, and let's just say I've become obsessed with it. But that doesn't mean I've stopped loving PruAus. Anyways, it took me a while to write this as I was tearing up whilst writing. I'm also thinking about writing a AU story for this pairing, with the inspiration of this little comic on deviantart! **

** fritzxprussia. /art/to-sir-with-love -262559557 **

**Look it up but without the spaces. I hope you've enjoyed this. Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxxx**

**Translations: **

_Mein liebling_ – my darling

_Schatzi_ – poppet/treasure/sweetheart (which ever you wanna pick)


End file.
